Sohaib Maqsood
| birth_place = Multan, Pakistan | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right Handed | bowling = Right Arm (Off-Break) | role = Batsman | family = | international = true | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 8 November | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = South Africa | odicap = 92 | lastodidate = 18 December | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Idebutdate = 23 August | T20Idebutyear = 2013 | T20Idebutagainst = Zimbabwe | T20Icap = 55 | lastT20Idate = 13 December | lastT20Iyear = 2013 | lastT20Iagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 92 | club1 = Multan Tigers | year1 = 2005, 2008, 2009 & 2012 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Water and Power Development Authority | year2 = 2013 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | columns = 5 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 6 | runs1 = 271 | bat avg1 = 45.16 | 100s/50s1 = 0/3 | top score1 = 73 | deliveries1 = 12 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 9 | runs2 = 100 | bat avg2 = 16.66 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 37 | deliveries2 = - | wickets2 = - | bowl avg2 = - | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = - | catches/stumpings2 = 2/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 42 | runs3 = 2737 | bat avg3 = 43.44 | 100s/50s3 = 6/18 | top score3 = 182 | deliveries3 = 1454 | wickets3 = 22 | bowl avg3 = 45.59 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = | best bowling3 = 4/62 | catches/stumpings3 = 34/– | column4 = List A | matches4 = 38 | runs4 = 1,670 | bat avg4 = 50.60 | 100s/50s4 = 2/13 | top score4 = 156 | deliveries4 = 937 | wickets4 = 20 | bowl avg4 = 40.35 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/49 | catches/stumpings4 = 18/– | column5 = T20 | matches5 = 27 | runs5 = 597 | bat avg5 = 26.90 | 100s/50s5 = 0/2 | top score5 = 86 | deliveries5 = 141 | wickets5 = 5 | bowl avg5 = 32.40 | fivefor5 = 0 | tenfor5 = n/a | best bowling5 = 3/23 | catches/stumpings5 = 10/– | date = 9 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/pakistan/content/player/43266.html Cricinfo }} Sohaib Maqsood (born 15 April 1987) is a Pakistani cricketer. He Plays for Pakistan national cricket team in ODI and T20I. He made his ODI debut against South Africa on 8 November 2013. His performance in his first ODI match was well praised by all as he scored 56 runs off 54 balls. Career Maqsood made his first-class debut way back in 2004 before he had turned 17, and was primarily an offspinner at the time: he batted at No. 11 and bowled 16 wicketless overs on debut. However, a back injury kept him out of first-class cricket for the next three years, and also cut short his aspirations to be a bowler. He returned to first-class cricket in 2007-08 and immediately showed his skills as a middle-order batsman, scoring 537 runs at 53.70. He then battled through a period of poor form and a career-threatening ankle ligament injury in 2010, but all those setbacks only made him hungrier when he returned: in the 2010-11 season, he scored 951 runs, and in 2012-13, he amassed 1020. His List A stats that season were even more impressive: 944 runs at an average of 78 and a strike rate of 105, numbers which gave him a place in Pakistan's Twenty20 squad for the matches in Zimbabwe this year, and subsequently for the ODIs against South Africa in the UAE. Maqsood's strength is his off-side strokeplay, with the back-foot punch being a favourite. On his ODI debut he scored 56 off 54 against a South African attack that included Dale Steyn, Morne Morkel and Lonwabo Tsotsobe, and followed that up with 53 when no other Pakistan batsman scored more than 30. External links *Cricinfo Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1987 births Category:Living people